


Wires

by rqtsuu_u



Series: Wires - A Modern Setting Voltron Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst (?), Blood and Violence, Gen, Murder, My First Fanfic, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqtsuu_u/pseuds/rqtsuu_u
Summary: I uh- I have no idea for a summary ;-;Just- read it I guess.
Relationships: Alfor & Allura (Voltron), Alfor & Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Zarkon (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) & Original Character(s)
Series: Wires - A Modern Setting Voltron Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So uh, this is my first work in this fandom and on ao3. I wrote this in like five minutes so it's not that good-   
> This work is inspired by the song 'Wires' by The Neighborhood. 
> 
> Critisism and advice is welcome! :)

We talked about making it   
I’m sorry that you never made it   
And it pains me just to hear you have to say it

“I have another mission for you Champion” he said, his voice straining. 

You knew you had a reason   
It killed you like diseases  
And I can hear it in your voice while you're speaking  
You can’t be treated

The Champion looked at him, unease growing in the Champions stomach at yet again another mission. Another target, another kill. Isn’t that all he did nowadays, kill people?

“What is it you want me to do, Emperor?”

Mr. Know-it-all had his reign and his fall  
At least that's what his brain is telling all

“I want you to kill the president.”

If he said "help me kill the president"  
I'd say he needs medicine

“Y-you want me to kill the president?” the Champion stuttered. Why would the Emperor want him to kill the president?  
“Did I stutter, boy? Or do you want me to tell the police about your little secret?” The Emperor replied, voice sharp and venomous despite the wires holding him.

Sick of screaming "let us in"  
The wires got the best of him

Explaining the mission to the Champion, the Emperor felt the air escaping his lungs in painful instructions. It ended up in a coughing fit that rattled his worn out body as he leaned back against the hospital bed. 

All that he invested in goes  
Straight to hell, straight to hell  
Woah-oh-oh-ohh-oh  
Straight to hell, straight to hell  
Woah-oh-oh-ohh-oh

He told me I should take it in, listen to every word he's speaking

Revisiting the Emperor, Champion felt his lungs constricting in a painful reminder of what he has become. A monster. They went over the mission once more before the Emperor told him to get out. 

The wires getting older, I can hear the way they're creaking  
As they're holding him, well, I could see it in his jaw  
That all he ever wanted was a job  
“Get out!” the Emperor yelled at the young man standing in front of him. 

The Champion felt his eyes widening and his gut clenching in anxious fear. He quickly left the Emperor so he could rest. For now. 

He tells me to be raw

“I want you to finish him, Champion. Get rid of him.”

Admits to every little flaw  
That never let him sit upon the top

The Emperor feels hatred burning in his veins. He would make sure the Altean family gets wiped out. Every. Single. One.

Won't tell me to stop  
Thinks that I should be a little cautious  
Well, I can tell the wires pulled

If he said "help me kill the president"  
I'd say he needs medicine  
Sick of screaming "let us in"  
The wires got the best of him  
All that he invested in goes  
Straight to hell, straight to hell  
Woah-oh-oh-ohh-oh  
Straight to hell, straight to hell  
Woah-oh-oh-ohh-oh

I'm having trouble in believing  
And I just started seeing  
Light at the beginning of the tunnel

The Champion finally felt that tight box he had been trapped in to break. Maybe he still had a chance, just a teeny weeny chance to escape. To live a normal life he never had. To be a human.

But he tells me that I'm dreaming  
“You’ll never escape Champion. You’ll always be ours, no matter where you are.” he whispers in the Champions ear. He felt the young man trembling in fear and he loved it. Maybe Champion learned his lesson this time. 

When he talks I hear his ghosts  
Every word they say to me  
I just pray the wires aren't coming

If he said "help me kill the president"  
I'd say he needs medicine  
Sick of screaming "let us in"  
The wires got the best of him  
All that he invested in goes  
Straight to hell, straight to hell  
Woah-oh-oh-ohh-oh  
Straight to hell, straight to hell  
Woah-oh-oh-ohh-oh  
Straight to hell, straight to hell  
Woah-oh-oh-ohh-oh  
Straight to hell, straight to hell  
Woah-oh-oh-ohh-oh

“Takashi Shirogane, you are arrested as a suspect for the murder of the president.”


End file.
